


Help Me

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Request: Okay can you do one where Crowley while looking for someone to spoil and spend his money on, finds a young 20-year-old boy trying to carry a heavy duffel while also cradling his baby bumpActual: 19Y/O Dean, pregnant and homeless. Rich Crowley helps save him)





	1. Chapter 1

It started 7 months ago, just before his 19th birthday.

Omega Dean and his ‘loving’ alpha had been out drinking at a party the night before, only a small party and neither had that much to drink. Dean had heard the rumours, having them all repeated to him at this party. He didn’t believe them, assumed people were just making them up to split the pair.

But when they walked into Benny’s house, Dean realised how true the rumours were. Benny pinned Dean against the wall and ripped Dean’s jeans away. He unbuckled his belt and shoved his own jeans and boxers down to his knees. Dean whimpered, he felt his heart sink. The person he was considering devoting his life to, was about to rape him by the kitchen of a fusty house on the outskirts of town. There was nothing Dean could do except pray. He felt an unbearable pain, it felt like he was being stabbed from the inside outwards. He cried, sobbed, begged the alpha to stop, but it was too late. The alpha instincts had kicked in, and Dean could only stay still and force his body to take it. Benny popped a knot and came in Dean, barely giving a second thought as he pulled out, leaving Dean to fall to the floor.

Dean scrambled to pick his pants up and pull them on, and he ran. He ran for what felt like hours, it was more likely only half an hour, but it felt like so much longer. He burst into the house, it was close to midnight. John was still awake, a bottle of Jack in his hand. Sammy was almost definitely going to be asleep based on the time. John didn’t seem to care at the sight of his son, crying, shaking and dishevelled. Dean collapsed onto the sofa and cried into his hands, wincing slightly.  
  
“Wha’ happennnt’ boy” John slurred.   
“B-boyfr-riend rap-ped me” Dean stuttered, still sobbing.   
“Boyfriend?” John asked angrily. Dean flinched and cried harder.   
“You better get a bag and get out of my damn sight, and never, ever come back here” John said angrily. Dean wiped his eyes.  
“Dad, please” He begged.  
“Fuck off, piece of shit faggot” John shouted, throwing the bottle to Dean, who narrowly avoided the bottle. Dean ran out of the room and up the stairs, unaware he’d left a puddle of blood in his chair.

He burst into the room he shared with Sam and slid the duffel from under his bed.   
“De?” He heard a quiet voice from behind him. His heart sank. The only reason Dean was still alive to this day, Sammy. Dean sighed and shook his head, packing as many outfits as possible into the bag, mainly with boxers and socks. He sighed and turned to Sam.  
“You can have all my shit” He said, picking up the picture of them both together, which he slid into the bag.   
“Where are you going?” Sam asked sadly, sitting up on his bunk bed.   
“Can’t stay here no more Sammy...dad doesn’t want me here” Dean said.   
“You can’t leave Dean, who’s going to take me to the fairground, to mom’s grave or all the other fun things we do?” Sam protested.   
“I’m sorry Sammy...It’s out of my control” Dean sighed. Sam nodded sadly.   
“How will we keep in contact?” Sam asked.  
“I’ll be around. As long as you’re in this state, I’ll be on the streets somewhere” He sighed. Sam nodded and climbed off the bed, hugging Dean tightly.

Dean could see the combination of fear and sadness in Sam’s eyes. He knew he likely had a similar expression.   
“What do I do if dad gets angry?” Sam asked.   
“Come in here, lock the door and climb out of the window, make sure it’s open enough that you can get back in. Go to a friends, like Gabriel or someone. Someone who understands the situation...I’m sorry I can’t stay” Dean whispered. Sam hugged him tighter, almost as if he was trying to keep him in place. Dean eventually pulled away when he heard the heavy footfalls coming up the stairs.   
“You better not be fuckin’ your brother, incestuous fag” John shouted.   
“I’m sorry Sammy, I have to go” Dean said, climbing out of the window. He had barely made it off of the roof when he heard the door to Sam’s room open. Dean ran, again. He ran until he found somewhere he could stay. He couldn’t go to any of his friend’s, he’d called them all liars after they’d told him about the rumours about Benny, but look at him now. Dean sat in a hotel doorway and settled in for the night.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and Dean only had seen Sam a few times, but he liked it that way. He didn’t have to think too much of the life he could have. Dean was sat outside of a store, he’d just vomited down the drain outside. He lay back on the sleeping bag he’d been given, rubbing his belly, that appeared slightly more round, despite Dean not eating anything. He felt himself going dizzy, the nausea and sleep deprivation making a fatal combination for the state of his health. He passed out soon after, his vision going black.

He awoke to a blinding white light, an _incessant_ beeping and a pain in his arm. He looked around to his surroundings and frowned slightly, he was in the hospital. He didn’t know who had brought him, or why. He’d never be able to afford any form of treatment.  
“Ah Mr Winchester! You’re awake” A young woman walked into the room. She was no more than thirty, had a mating mark on her neck, suggesting she was also an omega.

Dean frowned.  
“I need to go” He said, sitting up.   
“Not so fast. We have news, but first, is there anyone we can call for you?” She asked.  
“I can’t afford to even be here” He exclaimed.   
“The lovely gentleman who dropped you off paid for your treatment in advance” She explained.   
“Oh” Dean said. She nodded.   
“We have some questions, and some news. The news, it can be seen as good or bad depending on your personal situation, is that you are pregnant sir. You will be having a healthy baby in seven months time” She smiled, and his eyes widened.   
“What?!” He exclaimed, looking down to his belly. He could feel something, something he couldn’t identify. All he knew was that he was keeping this child.   
“The question is that we have found some rather questionable bruises around your anus. The police will be here soon, they need to identify the cause of these bruises, because as a hospital, we’ve identified that they’re from some form of sexual activity, and based on them, it’s looking like they’re from assault” The nurse explained.

Dean nodded, but nothing was going into his brain.

All he could think was that he was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

4 months passed and Dean was intrigued as to who the mystery man was that paid for his hospital treatment. He was certain it wasn’t family, the majority of his family hated him. He couldn’t ponder on it for too long though, he’d become emotional and think of the life that was growing inside of him.

Dean had noticed one guy, he’d seen him a couple of times. He often gave Dean $20, a coffee and a burger. It wasn’t much, but for Dean, who was starving, it was more than enough. He had short hair, always wore a black suit and, despite rarely speaking to Dean, Dean knew he had a British accent.

Dean trundled down the street, the weather was very similar to how he currently felt. He hated that he had stayed with Benny, despite the reports of rape he'd heard so many times and ignored. He hated that he was pregnant, and he hated that he had nowhere else to go after his father, the homophobic douche, had kicked him out. Dean looked down to the bag by his side and decided to just find somewhere for the night to lay down. He had no money, so was left to his own devices to improvise something. In his bag, he had a few outfits for himself and some he'd already bought for the child.

There was a sweet old lady who owned a laundrette who often washed his clothes and gave him a hot meal. She'd gone away this week, so Dean kept his clean clothes as an emergency outfit, he'd only get them dirty if he had nothing else to wear. He found an inlet beside one of the posher hotels in the city. He knew he'd be asked to move by morning, but until then, it was a sheltered area and it would do for him.

He wrapped his blanket around himself, hiding the bump as best as possible, and used his bag as a pillow. It was late in the night when a group of drunk party-goers passed him, and he flinched as one went to kick him. The force of it jolted his whole body and knocked him back. He sighed and adjusted himself, rubbing his belly.   
"I'm sorry baby" He muttered, looking down. He eventually fell into a restless night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When he awoke the next morning, sure enough, beside him was a note written on a torn piece of paper saying, _'Fuck Off'_

Dean sighed and started to pack his things up, when a wealthy man walked out of the hotel, wearing a Cashmere and Wool suit, the guy he’d seen a few times. Dean had experience with guys like this, most of the time they shunned him. There was one guy who tried to buy Dean, thinking he was a street boy. But this guy, he was different. He paid attention to Dean as he packed away his possessions into a dirty duffel bag.   
  
"Excuse me lad, how old are you?" The man asked. He had a sharp, British accent. He wasn't very well articulated, but Dean understood the man still.   
"Uh...nine-nineteen sir" Dean said, stumbling over his words. He hated that he was so anxious, but he knew the man wouldn't stay around for long.   
"I see you are with child, where are your family?" The man asked. Dean shrugged and once he had everything packed, hoisted the duffel onto his shoulder, stumbling for a few moments from the sheer weight of it. The stranger seemed to jump into action and steadied Dean.   
"I don't know and I don't care any more...they kicked me out so they won't be seeing my child, I probably won't be able to" Dean sighed.   
"I want to help you lad" The stranger said again.   
"Yeah right. That's what everyone says. Once you're finished with me, it'll be over" Dean said and started to walk away.   
"I'm Crowley, let me help you lad" the man, Crowley said. Dean stopped in his tracks. Out of all of the guys who's tried to use him, this was the only one who told Dean his name. It could be a false name, Dean thinks, _who's called Crowley._ But he doesn't seem to care.

Even if it's a trap, a little help for even a day would work wonders for him.  
"How am I going to believe you?" Dean asked, rubbing his belly slightly. Crowley stepped closer to Dean and rubbed his shoulder.   
"I don't know...I can only give you my word as a promise" Crowley said. Dean nodded.   
"Do you want to come take a shower...?" Crowley asked.   
"Uhh.." Dean trailed off.   
"I have a room in here. You can have a shower and a proper bed" Crowley offered. Dean nodded, his wall had slowly been crumbling down and it'd all gone now.  
"If that's okay with you" He said. Crowley nodded and took the bag from Dean's shoulder, walking him into the hotel. Dean got some funny looks from the staff, but he didn't expect any less, after all, he was homeless and probably looked a state. He lowered his head until they were in the elevator.

Dean didn't know what to do when he was in the room. His clothes were dirty and torn, he didn't want to touch anything out of fear. Crowley smiled and sat the bag on the bed.   
"You want to shower, then we can go get you some food and clothes?" Crowley said. Dean nodded and looked around the room.   
"Where is the bathroom, sir?" He asked. As much as his family had shunned him, he still adopted their mannerisms of being polite, to both people he was acquainted with, and those he wasn't as much acquainted with.   
"Dear God boy, you don't have to call me sir" Crowley said, and opened the door to the bathroom. Crowley appeared shocked that Dean had even used the word 'Sir', affronted even. Dean nodded and walked into the bathroom. It was large. In the corner stood a walk-in shower, a bathtub ran along the far wall. There was a small adjoining area, which held a toilet. Dean slowly started to shed his clothing, watching the dirt fall onto the pristine white floor. By the time he was finished, it appeared grey and there were specks of mud spread.

He turned the shower on, and waited a few seconds for the water to heat up before stepping under the spray. The combination of hot water on aching joints made him wince for a few moments before it started to become a bearable pain. He reached for the hotel-provided soaps, avoiding the fancy ones. Filth and grime trailed down the plug hole and washed away, blood followed along with lord knows what else. He rubbed his belly gently, and felt something rub back. He teared up slightly and smiled down to his belly. He was going to protect this child as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon hearing the bathroom door open nearly an hour later, Crowley spun around to find Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing him like this, Crowley was able to see the full extent of the homelessness on Dean. His skin was greying, he was bony and corpse-like. Crowley watched as Dean pulled out a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts.   
"We'll get you fed and then I'll take you for some new clothes" Crowley said Dean nodded.  
"What size shoe do you take?" Crowley asked. Dean shrugged.   
"I'm not sure, those ones which I have there are the best fit" Dean said. Crowley walked over and looked around the shoe for the size.   
"Might have to buy you some shoes too because I'm two sizes smaller than you" Crowley called, once Dean had gone back into the bathroom to dress.   
"Thank you" Dean called out. Crowley took the dirty clothes and placed them into a basket. The hotel would often do their customer's laundry, and being a frequent visitor of the hotel, Crowley was quite popular with the staff. He went to the balcony and clapped the shoes together to get rid of as much of the mud as possible. Afterwards, he reached for a cleaning brush and cleaned the shoes up even more until they were suitable to wear around the hotel.

By the time he had finished, Dean was just walking out of the bathroom and into the main room.   
"Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" Dean said, awkwardly stood in the centre of the room.  
"I'm Dean, I'm 19, 20 in a few months" He said. Crowley nodded.  
"I'm Crowley, I'm 54, and I work as a CEO for an oil company" He smiled. Dean smiled and nodded.

A while later, after Crowley had helped shave Dean's face, they left the room and went down to the buffet, which stayed open all day to cater to those who ate at different times. They found a seat hidden away in a corner, just next to one of the two food service areas. Crowley smiled.   
"Do you want to go get some food? Start off with small stuff if you haven't eaten for a while" Crowley said. Dean nodded and wandered over to the trays. He picked up a plate and for a while, he just stared at some of the food with awe, he'd never heard of half of the stuff that was out!


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley watched Dean and smiled, pulling his phone out to find 5 missed calls, likely from his boss. He was supposed to go for a meeting but when Crowley saw the pained look in Dean's eyes, he knew he had to help him. Dean walked over with a bread roll, some ham, a little bit of salad and a mayonnaise sachet. Crowley watched as Dean carefully made a sandwich, and slowly ate it.   
  
"Would you like a drink, Dean?" Crowley asked, looking to the drinks machine that didn't have a queue for the first time all day.   
"Uh...just some water please" Dean said, after swallowing a mouthful of his sandwich. Crowley nodded and walked over to the drinks, making himself a Cafe Latte, getting Dean a glass of cool water, and some fruit juice to give Dean some minerals and vitamins too. He walked back over and sat the drinks on the table.   
  
By now, Dean had finished his sandwich and was looking down to his bump, occasionally rubbing it. Crowley smiled and watched as Dean drank the water quickly, followed by the juice. Crowley watched and smiled. Once he had finished his food and drink, Dean looked up and their eyes met. He felt something he'd never felt before, he didn't know what it was.

A while later, they left the hotel and they started walking down the street. As they made their way towards some clothes stores, Crowley and Dean probably looked like a father and son, not... whatever their relationship was specified as. They arrived at a shoe store first, and Dean looked at some shoes.   
"Any pair you want" Crowley said, and sat on the chair. Dean nodded and looked at some boots. A saleswoman noticed and spoke to him, and she went to get them for him a moment later.

Dean sat beside Crowley and waited for the woman. He noticed Crowley had a number of rings on his hands, some with various Asian symbols, some plain ones. Dean had seen one of the rings in a fancy shop down town. There was more 0's on the price tag than Dean's final high school report card. Crowley caught Dean's gaze and chuckled.   
"Like my rings?" Crowley smiled. Dean nodded.  
"What are the symbols on that one?" Dean asked, pointing to the ring with the Asian symbols.   
"I'll tell you some other time" Crowley said and watched as the woman returned. A while later they left the store and started to look in some clothing stores.

By the end of the day, Dean had enough clothes to last him a lifetime. They walked back into the hotel that night, and put all of the bags into the room.   
"Uh, Crowley...I assume this hotel isn't your current residence...what happens when you have to leave" Dean said and looked down.   
"You can come with me. I live out of state and I have a spare room" Crowley offered. Dean nodded.  
"I guess so...I mean, I have nothing else to live for" He said. Crowley pulled Dean into a hug and took Dean's hand from his waist to Dean's bump.  
"You have this little one to live for" Crowley said. Dean nodded and smiled softly, rubbing the bump.

  



	7. Chapter 7

That night, they went to dinner together, and Dean looked more like he was equal to Crowley, rather than some random homeless person.   
"I want you to know Dean, right from the start, I don't want you to see me as a father, a boss or any other figure where I hold authority over you. We are equal, on every level. If you have anything you want to ask me, anything you wish to buy, anything, just ask" Crowley said. Dean smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you..." He whispered.   
"And I will help you through the pregnancy in any way I can" Crowley promised. Dean smiled and nodded.

As the week progressed, Dean started to develop some feelings for Crowley, feelings he didn’t know how to describe. He was laid in the bed one morning, Crowley had already gone off to a meeting. They had decided that afterwards, they were going to take a walk somewhere, most likely in a forest just out of town. Dean had been fishing there with his father once, at the small lake just off centre, and he had some good memories from there.

When Crowley returned from his meeting, slightly stressed out, Dean was more than happy to assist in calming Crowley down. They decided that they would walk out to the forest and just waste the day away. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was a good day.

  



	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the forest, they began walking around, Dean's hand resting on his belly and his other hand was at his side. Occasionally, his and Crowley's hands would brush together until they eventually were holding hands. Dean looked down and smiled to the floor. As they arrived at the lake, Dean heard his name called.   
"DEAN!" he heard. It was Sam, his younger brother.   
"Sammy!" Dean called as Sam ran over, hugging him tightly. Crowley let go of Dean's hand and leant against a tree, smiling to himself slightly. He loved seeing Dean smile. He'd seen him a few times on the street, and when he saw Dean packing up his stuff, struggling and holding his bump, Crowley decided this was the kid who he wanted to pamper.

An older man walked over, he was just a little younger than Crowley, and stood behind the younger kid, Sam, for a few minutes.   
"Okay Sam, that's enough" The man said. But when Dean moved to let go, Sam wouldn't let him. Dean avoided eye contact with the two males, looking down to the floor.   
"Cmon Sammy, you gotta get off me now" Dean grumbled.   
"But Dean, you'll go again and we'll never see you again" Sam protested. The other man seemed to jump into action, and tugged Sam away by his shirt collar. Dean flinched, and Crowley knew that Dean had had a bad experience with this man in the past.   
"I'm sorry Sammy, it's not my fault" He said softly.   
"I'll add you on Facebook!" Sam called as he was dragged away.

Dean turned to Crowley, with tears in his eyes. Crowley moved to embrace Dean, rubbing his shoulder gently.  
"It's okay, I'm here" He said and stroked his fingers through Dean's hair when he heard him crying.   
"That-They were my family..." Dean hiccuped.   
"That was my dad and my baby brother" He croaked and sobbed. Crowley kissed Dean's forehead and wiped away the tears.   
"He's not your father any more" Crowley said softly.  
"I'll see what I can do for you to see Sam" He said. Dean nodded and sat on a rock, watching as Crowley sat beside him. They did indeed waste the day away, cuddling close and holding hands all the way through. If anyone saw them, they'd assume that the pair were a couple, yet it was unspecified what their relationship status actually was.

  



	9. Chapter 9

When they returned to the hotel, just shy of 8.30 pm, they walked into the eating area, sat at the same table as before. Dean was the first to go get some food. He got some chicken legs with fries, along with a plate of salad and some mayo. Crowley got them both drinks while Dean was getting his food, and once Dean returned, Crowley went to get his own food. They ate in a peaceful silence, the place was almost empty anyway, only an elderly couple sat in the corner, and a group of teenagers in the middle. Crowley finished his food first, spending the remainder of the time watching Dean eat, a small smile covering his face.   
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Dean asked. Crowley chuckled and shook his head. "  
"No, I just can't believe what you've done to me in such short period of time" Crowley admitted, and Dean tilted his head out of confusion.   
"I feel things for you that I've never felt for anyone in my life. I don't know what to do" He admitted. The mouthful in Dean's mouth seemed to last a lifetime. But when he swallowed it, Crowley was more anxious than ever before.   
"Well that's good to know, because I think I'm the same" Dean chuckled. Crowley smiled and rubbed Dean's hand, watching as he took another bite.   
"Do you want another drink?" Crowley asked. Dean nodded and gestured to his glass, which Crowley took to mean he wanted a refill of the lemonade he'd been drinking since the second night. Sure enough, when Crowley returned with a glass of red wine and a glass of lemonade, Dean thanked him and drank it quickly.

As he finished eating, Crowley was trailing his foot up Dean's leg and rubbing circles carefully.   
"Should we head back?" Dean asked when the last of the people left the restaurant.   
"If you wish to, we can get a plate to go if you want some more food" Crowley said. Dean nodded.  
"Do you want anything?" Dean asked.  
"Just some fries" He said and stood up, and picked up the two glasses.   
"Sauces?" Dean asked.   
"Mayo please" Crowley smiled. Dean nodded and made his way to the food trays, grabbing a plastic tray and a few plates. When he walked back to Crowley, he was surprised to find Crowley holding 3 drinks each for them.   
"Movie night?" Crowley offered. Dean chuckled and nodded, walking out and to the elevator. They stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor, where they were staying. When they reached the floor, they walked across to the room, and when they walked in, they put the food and drink on a table.

Something seemed to strike through Dean at that moment because once both of their hands were empty, he pulled Crowley into a deep kiss. They stood in the middle of the room, Dean's hands at Crowley's waist and Crowley's hands on Dean's chest, just kissing. When they pulled away, it was like they were trapped in a trance, both unsure of what to do.

They eventually moved to lay together on the bed, putting the food in the middle of them. Dean had his head resting on Crowley's shoulder when he uttered a sentence that Crowley hadn't expected to hear so soon after they had became friends, but his answer was still yes.   
"Will you be my boyfriend"

  



	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, when Dean was coming closer to the end of his pregnancy, they went for another walk around that same forest. This time though, Dean had an engagement ring on his finger. As they walked, and they came to the lake, Sam once again saw them, along with John, but this time, when John started spouting abuse, Dean just rubbed Sam's shoulder and walked away, being the bigger man.

They made their way through the forest, eventually sitting on a rock by a stream. Dean rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder and yawned slightly. Crowley smiled and rubbed his fingers through Dean’s hair.   
“What colour do you want the nursery doing?” Crowley asked. The silence was peaceful, but it was something they needed to talk about.   
“Uh...I’m not sure if it’s a girl or a boy” Dean admitted. Crowley chuckled and kissed him.   
“Want me to book you in with a specialist so that you can be checked over?” Crowley asked. Dean had been to a doctor a few times, but not a specialist, and not regarding the gender.   
“We can just have it yellow, I’m due in a month” he smiled. Crowley nodded and smiled, kissing Dean’s head gently. He brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair and rested his hand on Dean’s bump gently.   
  
“Psst….Dean” He heard his name hissed from somewhere near by. He frowned and stood up, walking around. He knew Crowley was watching him, but he was certain he heard his name. He walked around until he saw something poking out of a bush. “Sammy?” He said quietly.   
“Dean” He said, hugging Dean tightly. Dean hugged him tightly.   
“Where’s dad?” He asked softly.   
“Somewhere over there” Sam shrugged. Dean chuckled and walked them back over to Crowley. Sam smile and stood in front of them, while Dean groaned and sat back down, rubbing his back slightly. Crowley smiled and rubbed Dean’s belly.   
“Gonna introduce me?” Sam asked with a chuckle.   
“Oh yeah, Sam meet Crowley, my fiancé. Crowley, this is my brother, Samuel” Dean said, smirking at Sam’s reaction to his full name. Crowley smiled and shook Sam’s hand. Sam looked behind him before moving slightly.   
“Dad’s coming, so I’m gonna hide” Sam said, moving to hide in a bush. Dean nodded, moving to cuddle closer to Crowley. John walked around the forest.  
“Come on Sam. We have to get home for dinner” He called, unaware Dean and Crowley were around the bend. Dean rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, fiddling with the rings on Crowley’s hand.   
“Dean. Have you seen Sam?” John asked, moving to sit beside them. Dean flinched and moved away from him, his hands going to protect his bump.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you Dean, I’m your father. I just want to know where your brother is” John said. Dean chuckled slightly.   
“You’re not my father. You never have been, and never will be” Dean said, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley kissed Dean’s cheek.   
“I haven’t seen Sammy, not since earlier, but I’m going to go home now, I have something I need to do at 3” He said, looking at his watch. Crowley looked down.  
“Almost 3?” Crowley asked. Dean nodded.  
“2.15 now...” He trailed off. Crowley nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for Dean. Dean smiled and took his hand, following him outside. John watched them and sighed.  
“Dean please, give me a chance. I fucked up, massively...” John admitted. Dean sighed.   
“I’ll think about it” He said, walking away with Crowley.

  



	11. Chapter 11

Crowley smiled and climbed into the car after helping Dean climb into the passenger seat. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.  
“Why do I want to forgive him? He left me at my lowest point” Dean sighed. Crowley shrugged.  
“He’s your father?” He suggested, putting the car into drive and starting the journey to the house, a few miles away. Dean shrugged.   
“Wasn’t when he called me an incestuous faggot the night I left” Dean shrugged. Crowley wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder.  
“It’s gonna be okay you know, no matter what happens to him, you’ll have me and this little one” Crowley promised. Dean smiled and nodded, reminiscing of the short time they’d spent together.

  



	12. Chapter 12

The day Dean went into labour was an unexpected one. Dean had woken up with acute stomach pain, but thought nothing of it, having had the same pain a number of times before. Crowley had worried, and fussed over Dean, even going as far to call in sick to work. They were laid together in bed, legs intertwined and arms around each other when Dean felt something wet between his legs. He knew it wouldn’t be slick, he wasn’t turned on in any way.   
“Babe...why am I wet?” Dean asked, reaching down to look at his soaked shorts.  
“I believe, darling, that you might be going into labour” Crowley said and climbed off the bed. He pulled the duvet away, to get a better look, while pulling his phone out to dial 911. Dean groaned in discomfort, rather than pain. He writhed on the bed, unable to find a comfortable position. He could hear Crowley giving the address to the operator, along with the names and the situation.   
“Gotta check if you’re dilating baby” Crowley said, rubbing Dean’s thigh as he lifted Dean’s legs. Dean groaned, but Crowley just continued rubbing his thigh, a welcome distraction from the pain.

Dean had the worst kind of labour, it was slow. He was in labour for just short of 24 hours, and Crowley, the angel, hadn’t left Dean’s side once. Dean’s head was soaked from sweat, his chest heaving as he panted.   
“Congratulations Mr Winchester, Mr McLeod, you have a beautiful baby girl” The nurse smiled, handing Dean the baby, while another nurse cleaned him up. Dean smiled widely and looked to the tiny baby in his arms. She had nearly all of Dean’s features, he couldn’t see anything of Benny in her, but he knew things could change easily. Crowley smiled proudly at Dean.   
“She’s gorgeous...have you got any ideas of a name?” Crowley asked, brushing his thumb over Dean’s cheek.  
“Mary something...I’m not sure what though” Dean whispered, watching his baby daughter.  
“Mary Grace” Crowley suggested.  
“That sounds perfect” Dean whispered and smiled. Crowley smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head.

  



	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks passed between the birth and Dean next seeing Sam. Sam didn’t seem to mind though, he understood. He was so excited to be an uncle, he almost blurted it out to the school, where Dean had once been a student. When he told this to Dean, Dean merely shrugged.  
“Tell them if you want” He said, rocking the baby in his arms. Crowley was out at work, choosing to take his maternity leave during the time Dean would likely struggle most, winter. It had only just turned September when the baby girl was born, so Crowley had two month’s left at work before he would go onto leave. Dean had done the Christmas shopping during the pregnancy, buying his daughter almost everything she could possibly want, despite only being 3 months old at Christmas. He was still unsure of what to get Crowley. He’d asked him numerous times, but the only thing Crowley ever said was that Mary was enough of a gift for him.

When Christmas morning rolled around, Dean lay in the bed with Crowley by his side, and Mary in the crib beside the bed, with the side taken off so Dean could watch her. Crowley had his arm resting on Dean’s waist, the cool metal of the rings pressed against heated skin. Dean smiled to himself. _Everything was gonna be okay._


End file.
